Art Gala Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the fifth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant Buffbeets (7). (Skip: 7 ) 2. Harvest Buffbeets (7). (Skip: 7 ) 3. Visit 2 Community Members. (Skip: 7 ) Prize: 1 Splatter Dragon ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest Impruberries (6). (Skip: 6 ) 2. Feed your Splatter Dragon (15 times). (Skip: 15 ) 3. Harvest Firapples (7). (Skip: 14 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Breed a Forest Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Feed your Splatter Dragon (15 times). (Skip: 15 ) 3. Complete 1 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 5 ---- Chapter 4 (2 Acts) 1. Craft a Blue Hedge. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Win 2 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 55 ) Prize: 1 Work in Progress ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Spend 300,000 Coins on Decorations. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Raise a Splatter Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 7 ) 3. Harvest Pumpwings (7). (Skip: 17 ) 4. Breed a Light Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 10,000 ---- Chapter 6 (3 Acts) 1. Breed a Magic Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Splatter Dragon to level 10. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Win 3 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 85 ) Prize: 1 Comic Dragon ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Complete 1 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Comic Dragon to Level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 3. Craft a Blue Hedge. (Skip: 30 ) 4. Breed a Night Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 410 21,000 ---- Chapter 8 (4 Acts) 1. Breed a Virtue Dragon with another Dragon. (Skip: 15 ) 2. Raise a Comic Dragon to Level 7. (Skip: 15 ) 3. Craft a Red Hedge. (Skip: 20 ) 4. Win 4 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 95 ) Prize: 1 Masterpiece ---- Chapter 9 (4 Acts) 1. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) 2. Complete 2 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Raise your Splatter Dragon to level 13. (Skip: 10 ) 4. Feed your Comic Dragon (10 times). (Skip: 30 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 10 (4 Acts) 1. Craft a Red Hedge. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Raise a Comic Dragon to Level 10. (Skip: 295 ) 3. Complete 1 Practice Makes Perfect. (Skip: 15 ) 4. Win 5 Battle Arena Matches. (Skip: 135 ) Prize: 1 Nouveau Dragon DragonTalesArt1.jpg DragonTalesArt2.jpg ArtCh1Act1.jpg ArtCh1Act2.jpg ArtCh1Act3.jpg ArtCh1Prize.jpg ArtCh1to2.jpg ArtCh2Act1.jpg ArtCh2Act2.jpg ArtCh2Act3.jpg ArtCh2Prize.jpg ArtCh2to3.jpg ArtCh3Act1.jpg ArtCh3Act2.jpg ArtCh3Act3.jpg ArtCh3Prize.jpg ArtCh3to4.jpg ArtCh4Act1.jpg ArtCh4Act2.jpg ArtCh4Prize.jpg ArtCh4to5.jpg ArtCh5Act1.jpg ArtCh5Act2.jpg ArtCh5Act3.jpg ArtCh5Act4.jpg ArtCh5Prize.jpg ArtCh5to6.jpg ArtCh6Act1.jpg ArtCh6Act2.jpg ArtCh6Act3.jpg ArtCh6Prize.jpg ArtCh6to7.jpg ArtCh7Act1.jpg ArtCh7Act2.jpg ArtCh7Act3.jpg ArtCh7Act4.jpg ArtCh7Prize.jpg ArtCh7to8.jpg ArtCh8Act1.jpg ArtCh8Act2.jpg ArtCh8Act3.jpg ArtCh8Act4.jpg ArtCh8Prize.jpg ArtCh8to9.jpg ArtCh9Act1.jpg ArtCh9Act2.jpg ArtCh9Act3.jpg ArtCh9Act4.jpg ArtCh9Prize.jpg ArtCh9to10.jpg ArtCh10Act1.jpg ArtCh10Act2.jpg ArtCh10Act3.jpg ArtCh10Act4.jpg ArtCh10Prize.jpg Story: 'Dragon Tales: Art Gala' *Somewhere on the island there is a young Splatter Dragon who finds beauty in everything it sees. Appreciating everything that life has to offer, the Splatter Dragon wants to give back and create inspiring art for others to see. *With paintbrush in hand, the Splatter Dragon eagerly started putting color to canvas. With hundreds of brushstrokes and empty paint tubes, the dragon is left with...well, nothing impressive. This isn't as easy as expected! *Down but still determined, the Splatter Dragon dedicates all of its time to practicing and perfecting its craft. New inspiration would be required, so it sets off to take in new and beautiful landscapes! *Painting after painting, the Splatter Dragon slowly gained an understanding of the fundamentals and it showed on the canvas. A passing dragon applauded the Splatter Dragon's work and informed it that they should prepare a piece to show the Nouveau Dragon who was going to make an appearance at a local art gala. *The Nouveau Dragon was regarded as one of the finest art aficionados in modern history! If the Splatter Dragon wanted to impress it, it would have to find an art mentor to push it to its creative limits and understand all there is to art and inspiration. *Looking far and wide, the Splatter Dragon located a dragon whose reputation on line work was talked about far and wide. Approaching the Comic Dragon took a great deal of courage, but the bravery paid off. The Comic Dragon agreed to teach the Splatter Dragon as long as it was willing to learn new and different art styles. *With pens, pencils, and paints, the Splatter Dragon worked from dusk till dawn learning new art techniques and exploring creative freedom in a variety of mediums. The world around it was an infinite source of inspiration just waiting to be captured onto a canvas. *Day in and day out the two dragons practiced. Finding an affinity to the paintbrush and canvas, the Splatter Dragon decided to focus on painting a portrait. One evening, just days away from the Nouveau Dragon's arrival, the Comic Dragon found the Splatter Dragon sleeping over a finished piece so beautiful and majestic that it knew it would be a masterpiece! *All the hard work started to pay off. The Splatter Dragon framed its most recent work and compared it to the first work in progress. It had come a long way. Now it was up to the Splatter Dragon to display its whole body of work at the Art Gala and hope that something would catch the Nouveau Dragon's eye! The day had arrived and many gala-goers applauded the Splatter Dragon for its versatility and commitment to the arts as they perused the plethora of work. *Over the crowd viewing the masterpiece, the Splatter Dragon noticed someone examining the old work in progress leaning in the corner. Approaching the smiling dragon, the Splatter was shocked to realize it was the Nouveau Dragon! Fear struck its heart as the art master was looking at its first piece! The Nouveau Dragon clearly caught this and laughed joyfully. It explained to the Splatter Dragon that while its masterpiece was truly a work of art, it was more interested in the journey the Splatter Dragon took to get there. The work in progress was a timeline of dedication to the arts, a timeline the Nouveau Dragon wanted to be a part of moving forward! The Splatter Dragon did it, but there was always more to learn, more to paint! Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on September 4, 2015 and ended on September 24, 2015. *The was the first Dragon Tales event released for non-iOS. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event